


Universe

by just_hal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex misses John, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sweet, Tom is here to comfort, deep thoughts, looking at the stars, they're on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_hal/pseuds/just_hal
Summary: A date on a starry night brings some unexpected consequences, but Alexander is far from complaining.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Universe

☆☆☆

I feel like I'm stuck somewhere between the past and the present.

You're long gone, the world still spins and yet I am unable to move even an inch farther. Sometimes I imagine you holding my hand and everything immediately stops. I look into your eyes, I need to scream, I want to run, I want to leave. I can't. You are the one that holds me back.

I'm scanning the night sky for the same patterns I've seen on your cheeks. Sweet Jesus, I really wish you've got more time.

Thousands of thoughts are rushing through my head, so fast even I can't seem to keep up, and you've always managed to. It's always been random, every bit of it told a separate story that didn't need the following parts to mean something. You created connections between them.

Without you, it doesn't make sense anymore, Jacky.

_No, scratch that._

☆☆☆

"You okay here, darlin'?"

A quiet, worried voice and a little bit tighter grip on my hand remind me about Thomas' presence.

"Sure," I respond with a smile, then place a sweet short kiss on his lips. I close my eyes.

I am so lucky to be alive right now.

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi there!  
> I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic right here. I'm pretty nervous since this is my first time posting my work here, let alone in English! Let me know what you think. You can also find this work on my Wattpad, @just_majcia.  
> Love,  
> Maya


End file.
